In which Brittany has an awesome ass
by karatam
Summary: And Rachel notices. Set after Toxic in 'Britney/Brittany'


**Title**: In which Brittany has an awesome ass and Rachel notices  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Brittany/Rachel  
**Spoilers**: up to 'Britney/Brittany'  
**Summary**: Just a little ficlet set after 'Toxic'  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Rachel sat in front of the piano, fingers absently playing the melody of 'Toxic' on the keys. The rest of the school had stampeded out of the gym, and the rest of the Glee club had already headed home, but she had wanted to get some practice time in before she left. The neighbours were serious about that lawsuit this time.

Her hat kept slipping into her eyes, so she grabbed the brim and pulled it off, spinning it in her hand like they had practiced. The door to the music room swung open and she fumbled with the hat as it slipped from her fingers. She stood to meet whoever it was that had come in.

"Hey, Rachel." Brittany was still in the black and white outfit they wore for the performance and Rachel found herself struggling to keep her eyes trained on Brittany's face.

"Brittany," she acknowledged curtly, her ego still stinging a bit over Brittany's earlier statement about solos. Rachel Berry was nothing if not competitive. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just heard you playing so I came to keep you company." She smiled that innocent smile that made people's defences drop. "I really like that song."

Rachel smiled back, and she though about the different kinds of voices in Glee. Obviously, no one could truly rival her perfectly trained voice, but she could admit to herself that the other girls had adequate voices. Sometimes, a bit more than adequate. But only a bit. "I agree. And our voiced blended wonderfully on those verses."

"You look hot." Brittany stated bluntly.

Rachel's jaw dropped slightly, surprised at the seeming non-sequitur. "Um, thanks."

"Though you looked smoking in that school-girl outfit too. I tried to get San to wear one, but she wouldn't do it." Brittany pouted, apparently unaware that Rachel now feared for her life if Santana ever found out that Rachel knew _anything_ about Santana's sex life with Brittany.

"Um, thanks again?" Rachel stammered. "Brittany, what are you doing?" She backed up until her back hit the piano.

Brittany had taken a step forward and was now standing far closer than Rachel deemed socially appropriate. The blond plucked the hat out of Rachel's trembling fingers and reached up to loosed Rachel's hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She placed the hat on Rachel's head and rested her hands on the piano on either side of Rachel's hip, effectively pinning the brunette there.

"You're hot, I'm hot and I know you checked me out when I was dancing."

"No, I most certainly did not. I was merely, um, assessing your dance routine for any steps that I might incorporate into my own routines."

"And you needed to stare at my ass to do that?" Brittany smirked – an expression Rachel had never seen from Brittany before – as Rachel scrambled for a response. "It's alright, I have an _awesome_ ass. Everyone says so."

Rachel couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled up – though it was much higher pitched than usual – as Brittany twisted to glance at her own behind. "It is rather nice."

"So you _were_ staring at it."

"Ummm…"

"Awesome. So you won't mind if I do this." Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's, hands coming up to grip her hips tightly. Rachel's eyes closed on instinct and she found herself kissing back before she even realized what was happening.

"Mmph!" Rachel said.

Brittany bit lightly on Rachel's bottom lip before pulling back. "Yeah, Rach?"

Rachel blinked slowly, her brain trying to process the words 'Brittany just kissed me'. It wasn't really working. She noticed that her hands were now entwined in blond hair; when had that happened? "Can you do that again?"

With a blinding grin, Brittany tugged Rachel's hips toward her and leaned down again.

/ /

Later, Rachel pulled back with a horrified look on her face. "Oh my God."

Brittany was confused, and looked down at her shirtless torso. She thought Rachel would appreciate her abs if the girl liked her ass. "What is it? Do you not like them?" She poked her stomach thoughtfully; maybe they had a bit too much muscle?

"Oh, your abdominal muscles are lovely, truly lovely, but I just thought of something rather terrifying. Santana is going to kill me, isn't she?"

Brittany just laughed and tugged Rachel back for a kiss.


End file.
